Megadimension Neptunia DP: Dark Purple Heart Rise of power
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: Second Rabendā story and semi AU war satire. Rabendā, daughter of Purple and Black Heart must end a six year war between the four Nations. Making friends and new enemies in the Hyperdimension, a battle of ideals and truths. Neptune/Noire, Nepgear/ Uni/War Nepgear. Post VII


**Megadimension Neptunia DP: Dark Purple Heart Rise of power**

 **By OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09**

* * *

 **Summary: In another dimension Planeptune has control of Gameindustri, War has broken out, and once friends fight for control. To save it, a girl travels to the Hyper Dimension in order to bring peace to her home, bringing Neptune and her friends on another adventure. Faces both old and new, discoveries and more, as two worlds hang in the balance. Post VII. Pairings: Neptune/Noire, Nepgear/Uni, Adult Neptune/Ultra Noire. Rated Teen for mild violence, harsh language, suggestive themes, and blood.**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _ **'Neptune's character instructions**_ _ **/Nepgear Character introduction.'**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A request from another Dimension: Rabendā pt. 1

* * *

Gameindustri, a world divided by human eyes where Console Patron Units, known as CPUs protect their lands. CPU Purple Heart and CPU Orange Heart, resides in Planeptune, the land of Purple Progress. CPU Black Heart, resides in Lastation, the Land of Black Regality. CPU White Heart, reside in Lowee, the Land of Land of White Serenity. And CPU Green Heart, resides in Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures. After fighting many battles: The Deity of Sin Arfiore, CPU of Tari, and the former CPU of Planeptune, peace and tranquility has return to the world. But peace never last long, as a new chapter arises in the horizon. But for the CPUs, CPU Candidates, and their friends. This will be an adventure they will never forget.

* * *

The echo of footsteps woke her up from her dream. Her eyes opened heavily to the sunlight blurring out a barred window. The first sunlight of the morning in this prison, it wasn't a dream. She raised her head from a single white pillow, her body was weighted down by sweat. She only wished she could wipe her face of it, but only looked to see her hands were chained to a handcuffs. These were normal cuff, remember full well what her captors said about them. The craft of these cuffs was fascinating and scary. Finally, she looked to a mirror the size of a person, the only source of entertainment she had. Her skin paler as the moon, her blonde hair unkempt and dirty, her blue eyes sullen and sad, she wasn't in the worse of wear. The long emerald green dress she wore was fading in color, her feet barefoot. She was a prisoner for a long time. How long was it, she couldn't count the date since she was captured, the months passed on by, but for Vert of Leanbox, what was it to press on for? No games, no BLs, what was left for her to have? She sunk her head low staring at the cold smooth floor before her, mulling over even waiting up again. What was the point of rising up knowing full well she'll never be free?

"Lady Vert?" a feminine voice spoke before her. She looked on up, someone wanting to meet her down in this prison cell? The lights were dimmed, so she couldn't make out her appearance for a moment. Finally, she makes it to the bars of the prison cell as the sunlight bounce off her appearance. She was a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down that was tied into a ponytail. Her clothes were resembling a darker color School uniform consisting of consisting of a deep lilac jacket-dress with white lining consisting of thin double white stripes. Around her neck was a purple choker, and around her neck as well is a pale purple ribbon/ascot like piece with a N in the center. At her chest is a small pink marking while the pockets and buttons are purple. On her right leg is a white belt like purse object and she wore lilac purple and white striped socks with white and purple shoes very similar to Neptune's own. In her hair she wears a single direction pad button. On her face was a soft expression, like she was serious about something.

"Nepgear?" Vert asked, seeing the younger sister of Neptune face her as the steel bars was between them. Nepgear didn't respond to her name yet, tapping on a keypad to open the cell door as the doors slid up to open it. Nepgear stepped forward with her hands behind her back, smiling sweetly to the Leanbox CPU.

"Isn't disobedient to not be formal to those who are guests Lady Vert?" she asked, keeping that smile on her face as she leaned into her. Vert felt pale, remembering her situation with Nepgear. This wasn't a friendly greeting; this was an interrogation. Her looked sullen again to the young Candidate, her voice as hoarse and hollow as a tree.

"Forgive me Lady Purple Sister for my detergent response." She said hoarsely, looking down more to the ground and not to Nepgear, "so what do you want now, answers? I already told IF and Falcom multiple times, I'm not talking."

"Oh really?" Nepgear replied, still a cheery tone in her voice, walking closer to Vert and sitting right beside her on the bed, making Vert feel nervous being around the young girl. When Nepgear placed her head to her shoulders, Vert felt her skin jump off her body. This was a long time they were this close to each other. When was the last time, six years? she couldn't remember. They were like this for a while, it was nostalgic, being around Nepgear like this, "well, I've heard through the grapevines that Leanbox was inventing a weapon it was designed to paralyze my sister, am I wrong Lady Vert?" and Vert flinched, her body cold as steel. How that info be leaked like this? She tensed up as Nepgear took her hand squeezed it, "aren't we friends Lady Vert, please tell me all that you know."

It was another dead silence between them, Vert not speaking aloud to her for quite some time. Vert wanted to distance himself from Nepgear, hearing her wanting information on her nation make her fear betraying her people and her nation will crime to her. She slid from Nepgear and still looked away, Nepgear looking rejected from it. "No, I can't. My people, Chika, Cave, MAGES, 5pb, I can't turn my back on them. That's my home, I'm not going to betray them and tell you. My answer is no, Nepgear."

"I see…" Nepgear said slowly, her bangs covering her eyes as her tone went from sweet to venom dark "In that case!" and before Vert could react, she was pushed to the bed by Nepgear with no way to defend herself as Nepgear grabbed onto her neck tightly, "I'll just force it out of you, Vert!"

"Nep… gear?" Vet's voice was hoarser, barely able to be heard by Nepgear who grabbed tightly to her. she had to pinned to the bed, her knees promptly on her stomach while her knees pressed hard to her chest. As it felt like she couldn't breathe, Vert had a better look into Nepgear's eyes. Those weren't the eyes of a sweet comrade, but an enemy, cold and lifeless.

"I don't like to be patient, Lady Vert. What you have puts my family and my nation in jeopardy, do you really want to put thousands hurt because of your nation's dumb ideas?" she asked, the grip tightening even more as Vert tried to utter a word of plea to the Candidate. Her eyes shake, looking at fear at the never hurt a fly girl, who now had her in her clutches. Nepgear saw that look in Vert's shaking eyes and was surprised by that look, still she grips onto the CPU harder, "What's the matter, isn't this what you always dreamed of, to claim, to take from others was me as your sister? Or, I can be more accurate with you, Lady Vert. You just want me as your lover because deep down, you're just a lonely CPU with only games to fuel what you'll never have." As her words were said, Vert's mouth was agape in shock. She knew, all this this time? When, how, why now to spill the beans? But Nepgear's grip was getting stronger, even if she could break her neck, she could hardly breath and with Nepgear on her body, her chest couldn't rise to breath in more air to her lungs, "You loved me, you desired me, always going back and forth between sister or lover: putting me in dresses, forcing me to play your BL games, trying to fondle my chest in the bath?!" She screamed, leaning in close to closer to be only feet from her face as Vert wanted to scream for help. If she didn't feel like losing consciousness, it was seen Nepgear's eyes flash darkly, "Now I will only ask you again, what the hell is Leanbox planning to use on my sister?! Tell me, tell your favorite sister Lady Vert!"

"Please... S-Stop…. No more…" Vert spoke weakly, struggling to even move her hands let alone her body. Nepgear saw that look and released her neck, following only for her to get up from Vert's body and step away making Vert roll off the bed. Nepgear didn't turn around, hearing coughing and trying to catch her breath, breathing heavily as Nepgear put her hands behind her back.

"You're a tough nut to crack Lady Vert, but no matter. I will find what Leanbox is up, no one is going to endanger my family." Slowly stepped away from Vert and proceed to walk away. Vert wiggled her way to try to get to her knees, calling Nepgear back with her weak voice, even as she tried to scream, it hurt.

"Nepgear!" she called back, making Nepgear stop dead in her tracks, her back facing the Leanbox CPU, "Why are you acting like this, this isn't you!" But it was when Nepgear turned around, those eyes were dark again. Before Vert could speak, Vert saw Nepgear's Beam Saber summoned into her right hand and in a split second was sent flying into the prison wall with a fissure of energy. She felt her back hit the wall hard, coughing out blood as she crumpled to the ground in pain, blood staining the back of her dress as Nepgear looked back at the beaten Leanbox CPU with no regrets finally locking the prison cell.

"The Nepgear you know is long gone, time to forget her." she said coolly before keeping her Saber in her hand before her left hand glowed green. Vert looked up at Nepgear as the wound on her back healed as the blood was wiped clean, "don't get the wrong idea, I detest killing. Consider yourself lucky." And walked away leaving Vert along in the cell. Tears started falling from her eyes as the sound of Nepgear's footsteps were fainter and fainter. What has all of this done to her? The usually kind hearted Nepgear, now reduced to this, she couldn't bear it. Her heart was beginning to break: from her situation, from losing everything, and from losing a friend.

* * *

When Nepgear left the prison hold, she took a deep breath and sighed, dismissing her weapon and shaking her head. She placed on hand to the wall and another to her forehead, feeling awful for what did to Vert. Maybe saying those things, strangling her, was a little too far. It was too much, she probably hurt Vert's feelings saying those things. They weren't wrong, she learned about how Vert wants her from others, maybe that's why. She tried to being nice and kindly tell Vert she wasn't going to be her sister, that Neptune was her flesh and blood sister and always will be her sister. Maybe it was just build up frustration over the years, could that be the case of her words?

"Maybe I really overdid with how I treated her." she said to herself keeping her back close to her wall, "This is just the role I want to play, I can't afford to let my sister and my people die." She looks up into the ceiling and stared intensely at it, "Six years, has this war really been that long?" and started to walk from the entrance of the prison cell and through the Basillicom, passing by servants and generals alike. 'Six years ago, my sister Neptune wanted to show Planeptune was just as good as the other nations and to her people and issues a declare to war against the Nations. No one expected my Sister or our nation to go beyond the others, conquering cities in the nations. One year after the war was commencing, 'she' defector to our side and six months later 'she' was born. Five years continued on fighting, with me and sister in the blunt of the battles. It wasn't a battle of bloodshed, just my sister proving her nation to everyone and wanted everyone to see just how powerful and great Planeptune was.' As she thought, she walked towards the balcony overlooking the central city, the day time air feeling good on her skin. Her hair blew gently in the breeze as she let her arms rest on the railing, her face in deep thought, 'Neptune has been serious, serious than she ever was, only to keep proving to everyone her nation was great and she was a fine CPU. We've conquered most of Lastation, but most of Lowee and all of Leanbox isn't under Planeptune. Vert wasn't wrong, I've changed, even if I hide under a mask of a persona. But I wonder, If I look into those stars at night, will I be beside Uni, Rom, Ram and all my friends again?' She held a hand up to try to touch the sun but retracted it, putting her arm down to look crestfallen again, 'Look at me, wishing for what can never be real. They are my enemies, the other nations are my enemies and Leanbox has something to danger my human friends, my sister, my people I won't allow it, but, if there was a silver lining….' She looked into the morning sky, a face of suddenness looking up at a peace that might never come, "Please… someone, anyone… end this war…"

* * *

The nighttime scenery of Leanbox was in high alert as the many citizens were looking out their windows or out in the streets to hear the alarms in the Basillicom blaring loud throughout the nation, only meaning an intruder was in the once home of their CPU. Soldiers dressed in green and black gear was marching to the Basillicom with close to seven dozen men reaching the Basillicom. Inside, the red light flashed in the dark hallways with some running through the halls. A figure dressed in a purple cloak was running through the halls of the dimly lit halls with a hood over their head. The figure stopped for a moment to an elevator. Pressing the down button to bring down the elevator, hoping they had time before the soldiers catch up.

"Please hurry up." the figure said, their voice a young girl almost in her teens. She looked up at the flashing numbers, indicating the elevator coming down to her floor. From what someone told, her destination was accessed by elevator as there isn't any way to access it from the outside. Her heart raced as the alarms were still blaring, knowing it won't be too long until she was caught. But she had to make it to her destination, she had to keep a promise to someone. Knowing the Soldiers were coming, the elevators responded with a ding to her floor and elevator doors opened, "Thank goddess." She said to herself with a sigh, running into the elevator and pressing the button on the dash panel with the words 'Basement one' on it. Hearing the footsteps getting a little louder and closer, the doors finally closed before even spotting a single soldier. Sighing again, the female figure placed her back against the wall and pulled down her hood. Her hair was first to be free from the hood, draping on her shoulders as she wiped the sweat from her brow. Her skin was pale with her face very oval shaped and her eyes a dark red. Around her neck was a black choker resembling the Planeptune style ones. Her hair was most unique, for having two colors to it than a standard one. While her hair was mostly black and reaching down in two twintails, several patches of purple could be visible in the dim lights of the elevator.

"I'm not in the clear yet, I'm making it to the location, it's can I really do it?" she said to herself, looking to her hands as a voice spoke in the back of her head.

"You know how to work a computer, right?" a voice identical to Nepgear's asked, as her mind flashed to speaking with Nepgear in what looking like a room in the Planeptune Basillicom. It resembled a room for a teenage girl. The walls were a dark purple while things like the bed, dresser, and rug was a light lilac color. A closet was on right of the room, half opened revealing many clothes, knickknacks, and shoes while on a single windowsill was several plushies of a small blue monster with a dog face, ears, and black tail but in the shape of a droplet. Nepgear sat with her on her bed as she faced the CPU Candidate on the bed. She nodded to the candidate, looking to her own computer on a work desk, holding an another plushy in her arms.

"Then I have a request for you. In Leanbox, I heard several rumors of a dimensional travel device. It should be working so you can travel to other dimensions." Nepgear said and passed a slip of paper to her showing several numbers, "here is the coordinates to the 'Hyperdimension', use these to activate the machine and travel there. Find Neptune and the CPUs, and bring them here to this dimension to end this war." And Nepgear's face and voice faded away as the elevator doors swung open revealing a long hallway towards a single door. She came this far, no time to look back, without a second to think about it, she ran out the elevator as the doors closed behind her. She only had a few minutes before the soldiers come down and stop, it's best she does this now or it all be for nothing. The alarms weren't blaring down here, she could still here it from the top floor. When we made it to the doors, she touched the doors twin handles, opened it and step into the room.

"Here it is, the lab Nepgear told me about." She said aloud, looking around for the device she needed. But what was important was stealing the room temporary so no one could stop her. She spotted a desk that was big enough to block the doors for just awhile. Taking no time to think of another option, she went towards the desk and started to push it towards the door. It was heavy, like there some many items in the drawers, but she couldn't worry about weight more about durability to hold the doors. She finally places the desk in front of the door, hoping it was strong enough to keep anyone out. Now it was time to activate the device.

She turned back around, taking in how incredible the place looked. It was like walking into a lab made by a real scientist. Of course this was where MAGES, younger sister to the Idol 5pb worked in favor for helping with a 'secret project' she heard Nepgear talked about with others in her Basillicom. The many tubes and beakers, the sounds of bubbling contents meant MAGES was here not too long before her. When she walked to the back of the lab, she stood face to the Dimension teleporter Nepgear told her. Impression wise, it lived up from how Nepgear believed it looked. Almost futuristic wise, the many coils that wrapped around a large power source and to the teleporter, looked it was big enough to being five a time. Whatever MAGES had plans for it, it had the impression to do interdimensional travel as the CPU Candidate predicted. The computer was beside it, the screen lit up and ready for use. Taking the sheet of paper with the coordinates Nepgear gave her, se smoothed it out quickly and started to end in the coordinates, only to turn around to hear banging and the muffled shouts of 'Who's ever in there, come out and you'll be unharmed!'. Not trusting those words, she started to type in the coordinates on the computer and pressed enter on the keyboard, the letters appeared on the blue screen:

Commence Dimension Teleport

Destination: Hyper Dimension

Enjoy your trip

"Alright!" she cheered softly, walking up onto the teleport and waiting it boot up. From above, the lights start to glow a green light from the top of the teleporter while the bottom glowed black. She eyed the computer, the boot up system for the teleporter was raising ever quicker. Leanbox technology was amazing, if there was once a moment she would appreciate their skills and equipment, it would be when she's not in chase. 75%, 80%, little by little she watched the boot up complete itself. 85%, 90%, she wonders how that dimension will differ from her own. How will the Nepgear and Neptune be in that world, will they help her? 95%, a side of her still felt anxious, flashing back to talking with Nepgear.

"But Auntie Nepgear, can I do it? Bringing peace to Gameindustri, stopping this war, you honestly have faith in me?" she asked the Planeptune Candidate honestly, her hands clutching to the sheets of her bed covers not anxious about this mission. Nepgear smiled to her, placing something around her neck and pushing her mix match hair out of the way so it laid in front of her clothes. It was a locket, purple and gold on a silver chain that looked small and would fit in her center of her palm. Nepgear kissed the top of her forehead and smiled to her, letting the black and purple haired girl look up in astonishment to the gesture.

"Rabendā, I know you can do it. Believe in yourself. When I was like you, I didn't believe in my own skills, but overtime I grew. So don't worry." And as the numbers 100% appeared on the monitor and the teleporter was about to take her away, Rabendā stared at her necklace for a just a moment, opening the locket to reveal its contents. Inside was a picture of her with three others beside her: Nepgear, Neptune, and Noire. Neptune and Noire linked hand in hand with each other while Nepgear held her in her arms. It was strange seeing how happy they were, most of the time they were busy in the battlefield but this lone picture was the happiest she had with all of them. When the light danced around her, her eyes looked nostalgically at the photo as Rabendā vanished in the light.

"Come on, put your back into it!" shouted one of the Leanbox soldiers from behind the doors.

"What did that intruder put in front of the door, bricks?!" shouted another soldier shouted, struggling to push open the door. The several soldiers panted heavily as they slumped to the ground, as someone walked towards them.

"Leave this to me," a female voice offered as the soldiers looked faced to face with a fellow native. She was a tall woman with long off-red colored hair worn in short, shoulder length pigtails held with black ribbons attached to a white, maid/nurse like cap. Her eyes were bright emerald green while her skin is fair in coloring. She wore a somewhat revealing outfit looking to be a mixture of a nurse, maid, and magical girl uniforms. It's white with red lining and minimal golden pieces. At her chest, legs, arms, and lower half is black parts. At her neck was a red ribbon with a green piece in the center. Her gloves and boots were long with small red lining near the end and black and gold parts above them. While the front of her dress is short, the back of it is longer with light orange coloring inside. She had pink ball/orb earrings. The upper arm on her outfit also sported a Cave Co. "C" logo. She raised her hand, magic circles forming form her hand movements as fireballs the size of a human head fired at the door and connected it the metal. The Metal turned red hot and melted, expanded a pathway through the metaled doorway as the door solidify. The Leanbox soldiers sighed in relief, glad to have someone like her on their side.

"Lady Cave, we appreciated the help." Another Leanbox solider said while two others walked inside the lab while Cave and the soldier followed in after them.

"Strange, what did the intruder want from here anyway?" Caved asked curiously, her hands to her hips as the soldiers and looking around the lab for the sign of the intruder. But there no way for them to hide, it was like they vanished from thin air. Could they have an invisible magic, or could they left through a portal. The particular part was what did they need the room sealed off for? "Anything?"

"Nothing lady Cave, but it seems the intruder was using Lady MAGES's device." The soldier explained, the others and Cave walking over to the Teleporter to see it was operated only just recently, "Look at the monitor, the user's last destination is 'Hyper Dimension'."

"Then you know what that means, right?" another woman's voice asked speaking up from behind the Soldiers and Leanbox native. She was a pale, fair skinned girl with small purple eyes and very long brown hair. She had neat, proper bangs to frame her face, with few loose strands in front of her ears and a complicated part that ties her hair into four circled braids with thin pigtails. She wore a light purple ornament with gold detailing that resembles a butterfly, and dull red pieces. Her attire consists of a red and dark purple Chinese robe with gold detailing. Below her breast is a light green cloth with a black segment on top of it with gold detailing, a bright berry string, and light purple gem in the center with a giant, gold bead chain attached to it. Her shoes are simple, black sandals with gold, chunky heels, "That the intruder has escaped into another dimension."

"Lady Sango ma'am. What brings you here?" one of the soldiers asked bowing respectfully to the woman.

"Just heard the commotion and I thought to check it. What the intruder wanted, it was going to this Hyper Dimension," Sango said a smile on her face, "Send me and I will bring back the intruder for questioning. MAGES invented an item to allow users to go to and from dimensions correct?"

"Of course, I've seen her work on them after helping us on the 'other project'," Cave replied, going towards another desk, pulling out what looked like a bracelet of some sorts. Its design had a basic color scheme of green and black, with several lights and wires connecting around the bracelet, "this should allow you back home."

"Thank you Cave," Sango replied back, taking the bracelet and placing on her wrist before looking back at the Soldiers and Cave with a glint in her eyes, "You know, 5pb and MAGES are close for siblings, are we certain they aren't intimate." making the soldiers and Cave blush in an instant. The imagery of those two together in an adult relationship, it was hard to imagine let alone think about it.

"S-S-Sango, with all do respect, they don't see each other that way, especially since MAGES is Lyrica's younger sister you know?" Cave stammered losing her composure for a second. Sango laughed haughty, patting the head of the woman before her.

"You're so easy to tease you know that. I don't believe the incest rumors and even so, 5pb's love is her music, it what's kept the nation's spirits since Lady Vert was taken by Planeptune, but don't worry," Cave could see the determination in in Sango's eyes, as above others she normally was, helping Leanbox was her life, "For Lady Chika and Lady Vert, I will snuff off the intruder."

* * *

"Lady Nepgear, a word if I may?" a young woman said stopping the Planeptune CPU Candidate in the hallway before her room. She was a fair skinned girl with emerald eyes and light brown hair that is about waist length. Most of her bangs were long and reached down to her eyes, curling outwards or inwards to her face, with a split on the upper corner side. A few parts of hair frame her face while more of it reaches her chest, about the length of the hair she wears in a ponytail, held with a leafy green hair piece. She stood as tall as Nepgear, wearing a black, tank top and short-short style one piece with silver detailing and a belt around her waist. This is worn underneath a dark blue, oversized jacket with black, silver, and white detailing. It is worn open and has a big loose belt that she keeps all of her cellphones on. She wears matching boots. The colors of her cellphone carriers are blue, light blue, green, black, magenta, white, lime green, orange, and light pink, "Lady Rabendā wasn't in her quarters this morning, have you seen her?"

Nepgear shook her head, knowing full well Rabendā had left to Leanbox, looking for the device to take here to the Hyper Dimension. "Sorry IF, haven't seen her all day. I was dealing with Lady vert at the time.

"Really, are you sure?" IF asked, looking to her phone and back at Nepgear, "Because her mother is worried for her. Compa and Falcom has joined a search party to look around Planeptune and the surrounding cities. If not, we'll expand our search to the other nations. We just hope they don't get to her. Her power as a CPU is growing, we're lucky she can transform at all. If the other nations get to her, we might in for another fight now than later."

"Rabendā can take care of herself, she's Neptune and Lady Noire's..." Nepgear said but IF interrupted her with a collective smile.

"I know that, it's just, she's a kid and if I remember correctly, a certain Candidate named Gear who could barely handle herself before." IF scolded making Nepgear blush of those memories.

"Goddess IF, do you have to bring those days up?" she asked embarrassed, looking away for a moment before looking back to IF again, "At any case, I'm sure she will be fine."

"Okay, if you say so," IF said with a shrug, "we'll let you know if we hear anything, so night Nepgear."

"Night to you too IF," Nepgear replied and she waved goodbye to the Planeptune guild agent as she walked away, leaving Nepgear by herself, "guess she made it. May the True Goddess bless you on your journey… Rabendā." And proceeded back to her room, hoping Rabendā had arrived to the Hyper Dimension. Sending her to do a dangerous task, has she made the right choice or was there another path she should take? At any case, it was all up to her name. Rabendā, daughter of Neptune and Noire, a Goddess born of two CPUs, was given a task to being peace. Seems like a story straight out of a visual novel did it to her? But wherever she was or who she meets along the way, everyone rides on what choices she makes.

* * *

The Nation of Planeptune, governed by the CPUs: Purple Heart, Purple Sister, and Orange Heart. Half a year since the return of the first CPU of the Nations and the events of the Gold Third and reconstruction of Gameindustri, things have been calm in the Nation. The people were happy, businesses were booming, everything was just as it should be. Many of the citizens who never knew of Orange Heart, quickly grew accustomed to her, even to have her own following within the Nep Fan club by the younger girls of the Nations. It was hard to believe the CPUs were about to revive her. At the same time, it was like having a hard worker in the mix again then how Neptune was most of the time. She was a hard worker, very dedicated, and seems to know what to do. No one said Neptune was a bad CPU, they've stay strong under her leadership for this long, and will be like this forever. Even so, the future for the Nation was unpredictable, where would they lead them? With Nations like Lastation and Lowee bring out new hardware even Leanbox catching up, Planeptune has to work hard to catch up.

In the Basilicom, the sunlight was shining through the many windows of the tower, someone walking towards one of the rooms. She was a fair-skinned girl with red-orange eyes and long, sanguine hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink gradience nearing the bottom. She wore a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them. Attached to her waist was orange and white Megaphone while she was humming to herself before opening the door to the bedroom of Neptune and Nepgear. Their room was quiet, only the sounds of the snoring Nep Sisters. She stood beside the bunk bed, clearing her throat to speak up to them.

"Yo Nepsy, Gearsy, it's time to wake up!" she shouted out loud, not hearing the sounds of the two stirring up in their top bunk. She tapped her foot feeling irritated, speaking up again hoping they hear them, "I said wake up!" but still no response from the two. Finally fed up with the lack of response, she took her Megaphone from her waist, set it a high frequency and shouted as loud as she could, "WAKE UP!" and just her voice alone made the two scream and jump off their bed and fell to the floor, Nepgear landing on top of her short but older sister. Nepgear groan in frustrating, feeling her butt was sore and her ears were ringing, not looking at the at the red haired girl at the time.

"Goodness I don't what hurts, my butt or my ears ringing," Nepgear groaned, shaking her head as she looked up at the red haired girl who smiled cheekily at them, "Uh, good morning Uzume."

"Morning Gearsy!" Uzume replied cheerfully as Neptune spoke up, looking at the first Planeptune CPU were an irritated look and then to her sister.

"Nepgear, dear little sister. My lovely Nep Jr, get off now." She said darkly, Nepgear realizing it and finally up from her older sister's back.

"Sorry big sis, you okay?" she asked.

"Well now I know how the other Noire feels, but Uzume," Neptune said, looking from her sister to her Senior with a scowl and her hands to her hips, "I'm not the only for saying this but, can you do something to wake us up that's I don't know normal?"

Uzume chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry Nepsy, just following Histiore's orders."

 **The girl before you is named Uzume Tennouboshi. Despite her cool demeanor, she's actually the first Planeptune. Some time ago, me and Nep Jr encountered her in the Zero Dimension and helped her with protecting the monsters and world from the Dark CPU. She also has a dark version or in this case who she really was, Kurome Ankokuboshi who was a CPU corrupted by delusions. After defeating her, we were able to revive Uzume. Now she lives here in the Basilicom with me, Nepgear, Histiore, and Umio. While she acts cool, she acts like a cheerful Valley girl sometimes.**

"Anyway, what does Histoire what us for anyway?" Nepgear asked, getting up to unbutton her pajamas and walk to her dresser to get dressed into her normal clothes, same with Neptune who removed her own pajamas and started changing into her clothes.

"Well just several things she wants you two to do today." Uzume said, putting her left knuckle to her hip. Neptune turned back around, wearing two white D-pad hair clips in her purple hair as she looked at Uzume with her purple colored eyes. She wore her usual outfit today, a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings.

"And trying to blow our ear drums was to ask us for what Histy needed?" Neptune remarked shaking her head.

"Well we are awake, I'm sure that's one accomplishment." Nepgear admitted with a smile, already putting her single white D-pad hairclip into her hair. Neptune sighed looking to her little sister, for once she wished she had her enthusiasm this morning. Usually she has some energy when not playing around, but it was a nice dream she had.

 _ **The taller girl is my younger sister Nepgear but I occasionally call her Nep Jr. She's my CPU Candidate for my Nation of Planeptune. She's a mechanical genius and very reliable, even saving me many years ago in the Gameindustri Graveyard. A lot of people would confuse us for the younger and older sister, but it's the opposite as I'm the oldest and she's the youngest. As for me, I'm Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune. How long has it been, several months since fighting against Gold Third, Steamax, Affimojas, and Kurome? Now we live with Uzume now and she's already, when I don't make her switch to Valley girl mode.**_

"Excellent, good to see you two are awake. Neptune, Nepgear." Spoke up a small voice entering the opened door of the sisters' room. She resembled a fairy, a fair skinned girl with dull blue eyes and soft blonde hair. Her bangs curl in both directions, with two, longer curled pieces of hair that reach her chest. The rest of her hair is worn up in pigtails held by a white, black, and blue head piece that covers her ears, and a pair of purple and gold ribbons. She wore a loose purple dress with spiked ruffle lining, along with gold accents and a loose green-teal tie. Her shoes are white with a Mary Jane style, while her wings are in four pieces and resemble widespread butterfly wings. Floating beside her was a blue and yellow fish with sky blue scales and human male face. He fins were yellow and he floated his way to Uzume.

"Morning Historie, Umio." Nepgear said happily at the Planeptune Oracle and Uzume's partner and old friend. While seeing Histiore means hours and hours of work, it was nice to see a smiling face at least. Umio she _greeted_ with a smile, the human face fish being the most chilled of the two than her Oracle.

 **The small girl on a book is Histoire, but I always call her Histy. She's the Oracle of Planeptune and actually was around since Uzume, who is the first Planeptune CPU. She's always working me to the bone, but she does take care of me and Nep Jr. The fish beside her is Umio, Uzume's friend and probably the most normal guy or aquatic creature we know outside lolicons, hot heads, shy robot ninjas, Rats, hackers with an archetypes crush, and old guys who looks more human far too well. He's also was Uzume's friend or lover back when he was human but lost his life protecting her. He was then dreamt up by Uzume, but he doesn't have the same memories of his human self just the feeling to be by her side and see her dreams come true. What a brave fish he is.**

"Morning Histy," Neptune waved, putting one finger in her ear to try to get her hearing back, "What do you need us for and why did you get Uzume to shatter my eardrums?"

"At least you're awake, so I approve of Uzume's actions," Histiore said making Neptune groan in annoyance, "there's several things I need you two to do today. Nepgear," the oracle looked to the CPU Candidate who looked to her, "There's several things I need you to get in Lastation." She floated to her and pass her a piece of paper which had items she needed to pick up in the other Nation.

"Okay, I'll try to be back quick." She replied before looking to her older sister, "Neptune, I'll be gone for a little bit, do try to do what Histiore tells you to do while I'm gone."

"Fine little sister, I will." Neptune said waiting her sister walk from her, grab her light bag, slung it on her shoulder, and walked out the bedroom waving good bye to Uzume, Histiore, and Umio. Neptune looked to her predecessor and Oracle putting her hands behind me her back, "Now what do you want to me do?"

"Just take care of job licenses in the Nation. We are surprised by the new marriages and children being born during the years that many are getting new jobs." Histiore said passing the papers to Neptune, "as CPU, you are tasked to make them official."

"New families huh, that's neat I guess." Neptune said taking hold of the papers and walking to her work desk.

"Nepsy, don't you ever think of family? You got Gearsy, but she's only your little sister. Ever thought about settling down one day when it's time for her to take over?" Uzume asked, Neptune stopping for a moment to get to work and thought about it. Her having a family, she always thought Nepgear and Histiore would all be the family she needed. But still the idea of settling down with one of the CPUs or a human to have a child, the idea was fruitless to even dream of that. Uzume might be curious of her future, but she was happy for what she has, not for dreams.

"Not really, it would get away from my gaming and pudding time." she responded halfheartedly, not wanting to show how she really felt and resumed her work while Histiore, Umio and Uzume watched her. The Fairy Tome Oracle sighed deeply, even used to her Neptune's antics that was the more usual response she got from her.

"Honestly, she could have at least said something about the idea." Histiore said putting a hand to her forehead in frustration of Neptune's reply.

"How come you asked about that Uzume?" Umio asked calmly looking to the red haired CPU.

"II thought it be something she wanted to talk about, her future. Considering how close she was with the CPUs, I figure one of them she wouldn't mind making ties with." she replied crossing her arms with a smile.

"I wouldn't put it past them for a long while. As much as I like better ties with the others nations Neptune's relationship with the other CPUs has been questionable, one in particular is with Noire," she said putting hands to the edge of her tome, "I've recorded their history and it always seem Neptune just loves to push her buttons. I'm amazed an all-out war wasn't made by Noire for all that teasing."

"Noiresy seems more reserved to not let her emotions get the best of her, but what would it mean if two nations finally unify?" Umio asked his calm smile still present.

"It would mean big news for Gameindustri as it's the first in forever two nations would be one in such a manner. But as Neptune makes in known to us how she feels for her, I doubt anything returning of feelings from her towards Noire." Histiore added as she took her spot by the sofa floating over while Umio and Uzume stay with her.

"But you have to ask," Uzume said putting her head on the back of the sofa looking to the pair with a curious smile on her face, "Nepsy with a kid, think that'll ever happen?" Both the Oracle and Umio shook their heads with Umio taking his spot on Uzume's lap and watched Neptune work. Neptune with a child, they pay to see that a reality.

* * *

The central city of Lastation, the beacon of the nation was Cyber Punkish in appearance. The place was very 'future proof', looking very advance for the central city alone. From the distance a large gray satellite towered over part of the city. Many citizens dressed from casual to business were walking around the streets while cars passed on the streets. One in particular was Rabendā who was walking through the streets without the cloak she wore coming to what was Lastation in this new world. Her ribbons still remained on her hair, wearing a black Planeptune choker around her neck while her bangs framed her face. She wore a black and purple parka, long covering her knees, with the Planeptune symbols on the sides of the parka. Two controller cord like drawstrings hung down her parka as zipper hat the N from Neptune. Under the parker was a visible red dress with a black lining noticeable from the end of her parka. Her footwear was dark boots that reached up her ankles as she didn't have socks. She was staring at a map of Gameindustri looking for how to get to Planeptune. This was a different dimension than her own, even the map layout was the same, but now can she make it to Planeptune? Could she be able to use her powers; it may not work here. Staring at the Central city map, she wonders how to Planeptune now.

"It seems really far from here. This is my first time in Lastation, so I don't know where to go," Rabendā said aloud before looking around for what she remembered of the nation Basillicom, "maybe I should see Mama Noire, maybe she can… No," she shook her head, knowing it wasn't what Nepgear asked her to do, "I want to see Mama Noire, but I need to see Neptune first. No matter how much I just want to see her." not realizing someone was right behind her watching her look at the sky with interest.

"Are you looking for something?" a kind voice asked, making Rabendā snap into focus hearing the voice. That voice was too familiar, only hearing it be the last friendly voice she heard before coming to this dimension. Slowing she turned around, the figure still speaking to her, "you don't seem to be from Lastation, aren't you?" Only to stand face to face with Nepgear. Her eyes widen with shock; they look exactly the same. Despite the different color clothes, their smile and eyes were the same as she remembered her. while her Nepgear had to her hair into a ponytail, her hair was curled down to her back. In her arms was a bag of electronics from a store that she couldn't see the same. She couldn't believe it. Nepgear was standing before her. Before Nepgear had a chance to continue speaking, Rabendā threw her arms around her shocking the CPU Candidate at the embrace.

"Whoa, wait a second?!" Nepgear shouted, finding this girl hug her out of the blue like that. Her face was deep into her bag at it squeezed her chest, the girl seems not to reply to her with her arms wrapped around her back. For a moment, she felt something from this girl, it felt familiar like Planeptune.

"Auntie Nepgear…" she mumbled softly, unable for Nepgear to hear her. Nepgear was still taken aback from this development that her face was still in shock and confusion. It wasn't long that Rabendā released her and looking embarrassed at her. her cheeks were a flush red, looking rather ashamed to do such a thing in public, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. Forgive me!"

"It's alright, I must have reminded you of someone you know," Nepgear replied before looking at Rabendā more clearly, eyeing her clothes, to her hair, and her expression, 'Hmm, her clothes look like Neptune and Noire's. Is she a fan of them?'

"It was wrong of me to hug you like that, I'm sorry!" Rabendā shouted, bowing her head at the candidates. Nepgear looked on at her and it only made her laughed at her embarrassment. Rabendā looked up at the laughing candidate, her face still beat red, "W-What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, just how you acted is kind of nostalgic to me some time ago," She said through fits of giggles, calming down to look at the black and purple haired girl. Nepgear placed her shopping back into her purse and held out a hand of friendship to the girl, "I'm Nepgear, it's nice to meet you!"

"R-Rabendā, likewise to meet you too." Rabendā replied taking hold out Nepgear's hand to shake it.

"Rabendā huh? That's lavender in an another language, that's very cute!" Nepgear added making Rabendā blush at the compliment, "So, what brings you here in Lastation. You don't seem to be from here."

"No M-Miss Nepgear, I'm not. I'm not usually familiar to Lastation, but I need to get to Planeptune," she said nervously at the candidate, still unsure of her own words, "I need to see Neptune right away, it's urgent."

"My sister, usually people come to my sister isn't off putting to say the least," Nepgear said reassuringly closing her arms before uncrossing them, "I was just heading back to Planeptune, so I can lead you there if you want."

"Thank you so much Miss Nepgear!" Rabendā responded more whole heartedly with a smile. Nepgear waved off her formal reply.

"No need for formalities, just Nepgear is fine with me," she replied back, not minding the formality she usually heard from Rom, "There's a ship in the port that will take us to Planeptune. Let's go!" lead proceed the lead the way to the Central city port, Rabendā following after her.

Walking through the city, Rabendā got a better look at it than before. It was strange how peaceful this felt than how her mother told her how Lastation has become. From how it was, it wasn't her home anymore, but here it was bright and happy and everyone was working hard and enjoying themselves. It was strange to see a world when she spent five of her years seeing her parents and Nepgear fight. But Nepgear, even though all the fighting still smiled at her, same with her parents. They weren't bad people and she never saw them as bad. But now she walking with Nepgear like before, it was strong and nostalgic too.

"Hey Rabendā, who made your clothes?" Nepgear finally asked her as they turned another corner, "Your clothes look like my sister's a little, did she design them?"

"Y-Yes, she made them herself for me," Rabendā said taking a hand to one of her hoodie dress cords, "She even have these ribbons to tie my hair in a Twin Tail fashion."

"What kind of person your mom is like?" Nepgear ask putting her hand behind with curiosity on her face. Rabendā smiled, a blush rising on her face.

"Well, she's courageous and kind, she always tells me stories. I really looked up to her," she said putting her hand to her necklace, "Of course, I hope she's doing okay."

"You must really miss her." Nepgear realized seeing her put her hand to the pendant hanging from her neck.

"Yes." Rabendā replied before taking her hand off her pendant to keep on smiling, 'I hope she's okay, I have to end this war so we can all be at peace and not fight.' As Nepgear and her turn around corner and saw the port in the distance. In their way was a crosswalk and the port was still far away from them. Nepgear looked to the young purple and black haired girl, a serious look on her face while she smiled to her.

"Once we cut through here, we won't be long to the port Rabendā." Nepgear said pointing to the far ships' stack. Rabendā nodded already feeling like her mission was close to be complete. In just few more miles, she be on a ship to Planeptune to see this world's Neptune and be able to bring peace to her world. Before she could set out across the street, a female voice called out to them. That voice making her stop on a dime hearing it.

"Hey it's Nepgear! Nepgear!" the girl shouted, Rabendā looking to her right and seeing who was coming made her freeze on the spot. She was a light skinned girl with long black (almost light blue colored) hair with most of it worn down reaching her chest with some of it worn in pigtails held with light blue and black ribbons. Her eyes are red but are darker in comparison. Uni's color scheme consists of black, milky blue, and white/silver. She was wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, an odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She also wore long fingerless black gloves with milky blue coloring at the top and similar short boots. On the left side she can be seen with a small device that is most likely a cellphone.

Besides her running with the other girl, was a girl close to her height. She had the appearance of a normal girl in high school. She had turquoise eyes and medium length gray hair held by a red headband. She has straight cut bangs and wears the longer hair before her ears in thin braids. Her outfit is composed of a short dark gray dress with a black belt accented by gold. On top of this is a red and white dress resembling a school uniform with gold buttons and a four-tailed bow of goldenrod with a red K in the center. The dress is split from the chest down to the bottom. Two red ribbon tails can be seen sticking out from the bottom of her dress. On her wrist is a red and white bracelet on a black band with a white K on the top. She wears black socks with white miniature boots with a black band across the toe and red strings. Rabendā looked she was seeing a ghost, why was she here?

The two girls stopped in front of Nepgear and Rabendā and caught their breath, Nepgear pleased to see them as Rabendā was still in shock seeing the black haired twin tails girl, "Nepgear, what you doing in Lastation this early in the morning?"

"Uni and I just got back from a morning request and were about to return to the Basillicom, what are you up too?" the other black haired girl asked.

"Oh, Uni, K-Sha, good morning!" Nepgear greeted happily to the Lastation natives.

 _ **The girl with the twin tails is Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation and a fellow Candidate like me. Several years, the two of us banded together to defeat the Deity of Sin, ASIC and saved the world. We are friends, but think I feel like more a dog on her leash than an actual friend. The girl beside Uni is K-Sha, a member of Gold Third and a student of the High School for Girls in Lastation. While manipulated by Kurome, they were once our enemies but in turn they became our friends and we saved the world and Uzume. From what heard, she's Noire and Uni's friend. Noire finally acknowledged having a friend finally?**_

"What are doing here this early anyway Nepgear, usually you be in your Basillicom with your machines and playing with Neptune," Uni said crossing her arms at the purple haired Candidate.

"Well I was told to get a few things from Histiore when I ran into Rabendā here," Nepgear explained before looking at her to get her attention to Uni and K-Sha, "Rabendā, this is Uni and K-Sha, they're friends of mine," but saw Rabendā was still shaking, looking at Uni like she had two heads and her fingernails digging deep in her palms, "Hey Rabendā, you okay?" but Rabendā payed no mind to the candidate, but glared at Uni with immense hatred. Where a confused Uni stood, replaced with a rain soaked, gun throttling one in her HDD form Black Sister. But something was off with her look, her green eyes seems more vicious and angry at her, pointing her gun at a wounded Rabendā. She looked terrified at the girl who had her at gunpoint and it wasn't a pleasant sight.

"So, you're the hell spawn that took Noire away from me?" she asked darkly, Rabendā nodded slowly, not sure what to say as Uni's gun was charging up for an attack, the bangs of her hair cover eyes making her scary, "then I'll just get rid of you! Brave Cannon!" And everything went white as she stood in the present with Uni standing right in front of her like before.

"Why the hell are you here?!" she finally shouted, her voice carrying around the block that Lastation residents could see a fight goring on with the Lastation Candidate and a girl who looks like Noire. Uni was bewildered, why was this girl yelling at her. She put her hands up, still trying to understand why she yelled at her?

"Hang on, what's going on. What do you mean 'Why the hell I'm here?"" She asked as K-Sha looked to the Twin Tail Candidate with confusion.

"Uni, you know this girl?" she asked but Uni shook her head.

"No, I never met her K-Sha," Uni replied before looking back at Rabendā, "Listen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play cute, I saw you try to kill me!" she screamed loudly, everyone hearing the conversation play out in front of them. Uni tried to kill someone, it was what they heard and it was clear they heard kill. Murmurs and odd stares were on the Candidates, K-Sha, and Rabendā while Uni could feel the heat of embarrassment creeping on her. Face turning red, she waved to her fanatically at the crowd of onlookers, trying to settle the situation before it be a problem.

"No need to stand here, it's nothing! Just a game of!" She shouted before thinking, "Crap, think of something before this goes too far and gets Lastation in trouble and Noire yelling at me," And thought of the first thing that came to head, "We were playing a First Person Shooter Noire released, what else we're talking about?!" And all the onlookers realized what was going on and started to walk away as Uni kept on laughing. Nepgear sighed, glad Uni was about to fix that but they haven't played a First Person Shooter since the visit that left Uni beating her and K-Sha in a multiplayer free for all a few weeks ago. When the crowd disappeared, Uni had calm down to look at Rabendā, keeping her temper down but be a little reasonable on this matter.

"Okay Rabendā, what were you talking about me killing you? As far as attacking anyone, I haven't." Uni said putting her left hand to her hip.

"Sorry," Rabendā replied her temper subsided after her outburst, "You looked someone who attacked me, way back when."

"An attacker identical to Uni, you don't think someone is cloning CPUs?" K-Sha asked, feeling clones could be running around.

"Who knows, but that little show just took minutes off getting to the ship back to Planeptune. You two are welcome to join us." Nepgear offered, looking back to the crosswalk light read go.

"Sure, I have questions on this Uni look alike anyway, let's go K-Sha." Uni ordered to the Gold Third. K-Sha nodded taking the opportunity to follow Nepgear and Rabendā across and making their way to the port. There were still craving questions: Who is this girl traveling with Nepgear and what other Uni is she talking about. For now, they hope she can explain things to them as even this was a mystery. The fact of the matter is Rabendā has secrets they like to be answered.

"Wow, it's bigger than I imagine!" Nepgear exclaimed with delight, her purple eyes sparkling like stars. The ship was more of a cruise ship than a ship to travel from port to port. The many portholes were along the deck to the many rooms that top of the deck, it was glorious sight. The ship matched the white and black of the CPU's hair and the deck a clear red. It was hard to believe she was going to travel by boat in such a long time Even K-Sha was excited, she looked she hasn't been on a ship in such a long time too. Rabendā had the same feeling too seeing the cruise ship. Hearing from her auntie and mother's stories, it was strange seeing it in real life. And she was to cross the sea to Planeptune. How exciting?

"The SS Highwind," Uni said, looking to the gold printed letters on the side of the ship, "One of the largest ships in all Gameindustri. Mostly used for traveling around the world, it's mostly used so the nations and other continents can share ideas and experiences with each other. Noire and the other CPUs commissioned the idea so others can branch out on ideas and learn about the world. Truth be told, I never rode on the ship, so it's my first time."

"Whoa!" Rabendā and K-Sha exclaimed with delighted, looked up at the beautiful ship.

"It's alright to travel on it?" Nepgear asked looking curiously at the Lastation Candidate.

"Sure, it's going to Planeptune anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem." Uni assured her as they got in line to board the ship, "We just have to see when we board it. It's usually faster when we fly but Rabendā we have with us and K-Sha can't fly." Making the Gold Third Sniper look crestfallen at feeling unable to help on the flight department.

"S-Sorry I'm not able to fly. Even S-Sha can fly with just one wing, whereas I'm a ground Ray." K-Sha responded sadly her cheeks red with embarrassment. Rabendā patted the black haired girl on the shoulders as a voice seems to call from afar.

"Yoo hoo Nepgear, Uni!" an energetic voice called to the two CPU Candidates from far. The two looked forward in line as someone was waving at them from a distance. Rabendā saw a young girl who looks to possibly be a year or two younger than herself, K-Sha, and the CPU Candidates however, she had a noticeably big bust size. Her skin is fair-pale in tone like her skin, the Candidates and K-Sha, showing her young age. She had long crimson hair worn with many bangs framing her face while her hair is worn in the shape of an R on the left side of her head, held with a black rope with two big tan beads. She had white colored stripes in her hair, one on the lower half of one of the R-folds, the other covering almost the whole bang on the right side of her face. Her eyebrows are the same shade of red, while she has gray eyes. She dressed in Chinese attire consisting of black and red colors. The top is dark gray and black with golden lining and ruffles with small red X-shaped strings under her breast and a belt like piece. At her chest is an opal blue Magatama. She also had unattached sleeves with small pink cherry blossom and petal patterns around the bottom, with golden lining and black at the bottom. At the top, just below her shoulders are black ruffles. Her skirt consists of four big petal shapes resembling her sleeves, with a pair of shorts underneath. She wears similar black and red shoes. Around her body is a golden dragon, which may be her pet wrapped around her upper half. Nepgear and Uni saw the red haired girl and smiled and waved back, the girl running up to greet them.

"Red, it's been a while. Long time no see!" Nepgear greeted, giving the girl a hug as she hugged the two back. While she hadn't changed much since, Red seem to start looking a little taller now since the last time the two crossed paths.

 _ **The red haired girl with the golden Dragon is named Red. During our battle against ASIC, she was one of our comrades who fought alongside us against the Deity of Sin and the Four felons. Neptune's time in Plutia's dimension, she got sent to her dimension. Well to be more accurate, she found a way. While she's energetic and a skilled fighter, she's always looking for a wifey. To this day, I don't know why.**_

"Great to see you Red, we haven't see each since our battle with Rei. How you been?" Uni asked returning the hug from the girl.

"Just traveling, sorry I haven't caught up with you. Heard that you all were busy with CPU shift period, then all those rumors that spread about your sisters and our memories being rework so some other girls were ruling the nations," Red said putting her hands behind her back with a smile before looking to K-Sha with a smile, "That's the girl who ruled Lastation right?"

"Yes, my name is K-Sha and it wasn't my doing. It was Kurome's doing who rewrote the world." K-Sha replied nervously to the girl. Red merely shrugged her response off, seeing no reason to be feel discouraged about the past.

"No biggie, it wasn't your fault. Oh!" she exclaimed, getting her first sights on Rabendā and jumping closer to her with big smile, "and who's this cutie?"

"My name is Rabendā miss." Rabendā replied feeling her cheeks heat up from being called cute. Red got closer to Rabendā's body looking her up and down.

"What interesting clothing, that hair natural?" Red asked, looking up Rabendā more and more to finally look at her black and purple hair as she nodded tugging at a Twin Tail, Red squealed with delight, grabbing the young girl's hands with a smile present on her face, "I've decided, I'm gonna make you my new wifey!"

"What's a wifey?" Rabendā asked in confusion, cocking her head as Nepgear and Uni watched the scene unfold. Nepgear shook her head trying to not laugh as Uni crossed her arms at the two.

"She's at it again, Red never learns." She sighed looking to Nepgear for support.

"Tell me about it." Nepgear replied, walking over to the red and white haired girl to tap her shoulder and remind her they were still in line and that it's best to follow them. Red obliged, letting go of Rabendā's hand to follow suit with her and K-Sha.

"So Red, what brings you to Lastation anyway?" Nepgear asked, looking back to the girl.

"Just seeing the sights, only been in Lastation for a while now, was going head back to Planeptune." Red explained, her 'wifey' demeanor lessen now that she was talking with the others.

"We were heading back to Planeptune right now. Rabendā needs to see my sister, so I'm taking her to see her." Nepgear replied, looking to the purple and black girl who walk beside K-Sha.

"Is it alright I go come see Neptune with you, haven't see her in such a long time. Also, I like to meet that new CPU. Uzume was it?" she asked smiling to the Candidate hoping she let her tag along.

"Sure, the more the merrier," Nepgear replied happily to the Red before finally the now quintet group stood in front of what looked like the Captain of the ship. His appearance was more built like a captain, lean and well built, he wore a white captain suit with several badges pinned to his left. The cuffs of his sleeves were rolled up, Nepgear noticed an old fashion Japanese watch that was black and red. His shoes were black and well-polished, and his skin was a light tan, showing he's traveled the world and been in the sun many times. His usual white captain hat had the symbol of a bird emblazoned on the front with a black brim. Nepgear held out a hand to the man, shaking his hand, "Hello, we like to board your ship if you may?"

"Of course, you're Lady Nepgear right, Lady Neptune's sister?" The Captain asked and Nepgear nodded, "It's a pleasure to meet you. That'll be 500 Credits each."

"Of course!" they replied, each reaching into a wallet to give the Captain 500 Credits. Rabendā was relieved she brought money from her dimension, close to 100,000 Credits she saved up from home. She gave her Credits to the Captain, making sure no one saw her money and the Captain placed them in a basket standing right next to him.

"Thank you. We will arrive in Planeptune in four hours. Please enjoy yourself." He replied giving the girls a bow.

"Thank you very much!" the girls replied back, walking up the steps to the ship and allowing the next group to take her turn. When they stepped onto the deck, they were blown away how big it was. A pool larger than the bathhouses they use, even a Jacuzzi tub was there and already there was people relaxing in it, man and woman alike. It was like Uni said, the ship was a perfect place to travel all over Gameindustri.

"Wow, even the deck's incredible!" Rabendā exclaimed with delight her red eyes widen with excitement as she looked around the deck and the people around it.

"You never been on a ship before Rabendā?" K-Sha asked curiously to the girl.

"No, my mom told me about them in stories so I never rode one before," Rabendā replied looking around more to then face the Gold Third member, "at any case, I'm kind of hungry and the ship should depart soon, so let's look for the largest room where food will be the served, the ballroom."

"Sounds like a plan to me, I left before I could eat so let's go." Nepgear said taking the lead with Uni, Red, and K-Sha looking to the CPU Candidate in agreement.

"Sure, I am kind of hungry too." Red said putting a hand to her stomach to stimulate her hunger.

"Same, usually I'm trained to resist hunger but I won't deny I'm starving." K-Sha said putting her hands to her dress pockets

"Let's go everyone!" Nepgear instructed once more and the girls followed Nepgear from the deck and through the outside of the ship, looking for a way to the ballroom. It didn't take long for the ship to set sail, hearing the ship's horn go off and the girls finally setting sea. The took a slight break to look out at the ocean. Even for Nepgear, who travel by ship before, it was a pleasant sight than just flying in HDD. She put her arms to the railings along with the other girls, looking at the beautiful sea blow her. The smell of the salty air and the call of seagulls, it was amazing to be traveling by ship today. Her hair started to blow in the wind, seeing everyone else hair blows too before looking to Uni looking serious at the sea.

"By the way Uni, I haven't heard from Steamax in a while, what happened to him?' she asked, causing the Lastation Candidate to jump up in fright hearing that name.

"Wait, what?!" she shouted her face turning red with embarrassment and anger, "what are you asking about?!" while Rabendā cocked her head in confusion at the name.

"Who's that?" Rabendā asked, K-Sha looking to the purple and black haired girl.

"An old enemy of ours. When we were made to take over for the CPUs after the world was rewritten, Steamax was a member of AffimaX alongside his boss and friend Affimojas. But they were manipulated by Kurome and Affimojas was controlled by the delusion just like us. Lady Neptune was able to save him." K-Sha explained but looked to Uni who seems terrified to be in the spot, "which reminds me, I heard a rumor several weeks ago of seeing a purple robotic ninja fleeing from the Basillicom with laser fires?" and Uni flinched as everyone looked to the CPU Candidate as the only one besides K-Sha who has a laser and be exactly in the Lastation Basillicom, "Who could have caused that, Uni?"

"I uh..." Uni stammered having the group all look to her with curious eyes, finally blurting out, "He, he just came into my room while I was changing, I had to defend myself!" she snapped at the girl, crossing her arms before narrowing her eyes, "Besides, he was weird, had a heart but he wasn't my type anyway."

"Then who's your type?" Nepgear asked curiously stepping closer to the black haired Candidate. Uni jumped at the question, looking at Nepgear with a shocked expression on her face. Her cheeks turned red as everyone was looking at her, the same way they asked about Steamax. Uni's face was redder than her eyes, seeing Nepgear get closer to her, her purple eyes wide with interest.

"I, uh…." Uni stammered feeling herself cornered by Nepgear's gazed as she stepped back feeling her back bump into the railing. Before she could, she felt her heart beat and palms sweat, she was nervous to reveal this in front of her.

"Excuse me, are you looking for the ballroom? That's where we're serving our meals at," A young voice spoke up towards the girls. Nepgear and the girls look to a young woman who looked close to their height, a girl with brown hair tied up into a bun and was dressed in a waitress attire of white and black, her hands behind her back. Uni sighed in relief, thank the original Goddess for a distraction, "My name's Airi Highwind, the captain's daughter. If you want to eat, I'll escort you there."

"Thank you very much!" the two Candidates said in unison, following the waitress and leaving Red, K-Sha, and Rabendā behind. It didn't take a genius to realize Uni dodge the question, Nepgear not being up to speed and being oblivious to the whole thing. Red shook her head, looking more serious than ever, Rabendā and K-Sha crossing their arms at the CPUs.

"If only they can realize what's right in front of them this whole time." Red said seriously feeling disappointed in her friends.

"Yeah, if only!" both girls chimed in agreement, finally following after the CPU Candidates and proceed to the ballroom.

* * *

The ballroom was enormous, prefect for a get-together like this or just traveling. It felt like the biggest room they seen before and they haven't visit the deck yet. The ballroom was packed with people from all over Gameindustri, even people who didn't seem foreign of the nations. Following Airi to a table, it wasn't long that trays of food was brought to their tables and they started to eat. Rabendā felt her stomach grow with anticipation, realize she hasn't eaten since coming to Hyperdimension wanted to chow down now, but not want to make a scene, she remembered table manners that her parents taught her, grabbed a napkin to put on her lap, took her knife and fork and proceed to eat normal as possible. As she mind her manners, it wasn't long that the table was animated with conversation.

"It won't be long before we dock in Planeptune, we should relax ourselves." Nepgear informed the girls around the table.

"Hopefully we get there soon, I'll probably be full before we see Lady Neptune." Uni said grabbing a sandwich from the tray and started to eat it. Nepgear looked at her fellow CPU with interest.

"You must been hungry." She said with a smile, Uni feeling her cheeks red a little.

"Uh, I didn't get a chance to eat much leaving from home and well I..." it wasn't long before Nepgear, K-Sha, and Red started to laugh, making Uni burn with anger, "S-stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sorry! Just you actually sound cute in your own way!" Nepgear added through of giggles, Red and K-Sha laughing even more now. Finally it dawned on Uni why they laughed and she decided to laugh at herself too, the four girls all in happy spirits. Rabendā looked from a chicken pot pie she was eating and saw the girls so full of energy and happiness. How long has ever seen Nepgear smile, joke around, be happy? She hid her smile while eating, not wanting to ruin the moment now. If this was the happiness Aunt Nepgear wanted her to bring peace to, could be possible now.

'I could really do it? Bring peace to my dimension?' she thought, finishing the pot pie to only look at the bottom of the aluminum pan thinking of her aunt and the mission she was given. She sighed, pushing the pan away and got up to wake to the buffet table for more food. The girls didn't realize she left, but it allowed herself to collect her thoughts. The many assortments of food was mouth watering, but she needed to think, she needed to know what to do. Aunt Nepgear gave her this mission, she's relying on her to complete it. But how, will the Neptune and CPUs really be helpful and her parents, will they help her? 'but it's my mission, I need to bring peace and it has to be me. I need to do this. No, I have to do this.' taking a apple into her hands and look into the red fruit's smooth surface. Before taking a bite, she felt a chill that crept down her spine. She rush around to look for the strange feeling only for the lights around her to shut off completely and the whole ballroom went into a complete panic. Rabendā could feel the floor rumble for panic and running around, screams of man, woman, and child were echoing her ears as she tried to navigate back to her seat. What happened, why the lights go out, a ship like this couldn't stop working so easily. When bodies bump into her trying to get out of the room or find loved ones, when she's sure she found Nepgear's table.

"Nepgear, K-Sha, Uni, you still here!" Red's voice called out in the dark room.

"Yeah, but you here? I can't see you!" Uni's voice called, trying to feel around for her comrades but felt something soft in her hands.

"Eek! Watch the hands pervert!" Nepgear's voice called out in fright, slapping the first thing in front of her.

"Ow, s-sorry Nepgear!" Uni called out, feeling the slap from the CPU candidate would or leave a mark.

"What's going on?!" screamed Rabendā who in the dark felt for a friendly hand.

"I don't know! If I knew that lights were out, I should have brought my night vision equipment!" K-Sha said feeling a hand grab hers, "Oh, Rabendā! Is that you?"

"Yes! Sorry, not used to the dark like this!" Rabendā called to the Gold Third member when the five girls could hear everyone panicking around them more. They didn't want to run off from each other, knowing the panic around them. When it felt like screaming still ringing in their ears, the lights finally turned on and all screaming and running stopped when eyes looked around to see the lights were back. Rabendā felt the light returned in her eyes and removed her hand from K-Sha's and could hearing the tapping of a microphone and the speakers picking up a voice. Everyone looked at Captain Highwind who stood with a woman who looked like his woman from how they stood together

"Everyone, there's nothing to worry about. It seems someone shut the power on the ship and cut the lights. We turned on the emergency lights but we are investigating who cause this. Oh!" Captain Highwind exclaimed, seeing the Candidates and their friends' table and wanting them to come over, "Lady Nepgear, Lady Uni, Lady K-Sha, would you come here please?"

They nodded, hearing the Captain's request for them to come over to the front and dashed over to the stage the Captain stood. They stood side by side, Nepgear in the middle of the five when the Captain continued speaking, "someone has damaged our beloved ship and I like you to discover the culprit and bring them to us."

"Yes sir!" they said nodding in unison.

"As this is an official request, we will repay you with money." The Captain's wife said smiling at the girls.

"Of course ma'am, we'll do our best!" Red nodded, seeing her friends already about to depart as they ran pass everyone in the ballroom and exited the room. Once outside, Red looked at everyone curiously

"So, who cut the power on the ship?"Red asked looking at the others.

"Probably something or someone after someone on this ship. You don't go damaging cruise ships like that." Uni said crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl on her face.

K-Sha nodded in agreement, looking out on the banister on the open sea that they found themselves. Being trapped out here probably means it's a trap for someone, "Hmm, let's check the next deck and look around there."

"Why?" Nepgear asked, finding her question immediately answered by the sound of glass shattering and a sailor flying into the water. The four look at Nepgear and eyed her seriously, the candidate sighing putting a hand to her face, "I think I asked my own question. Let's check it out!" And ran across the deck followed by Rabendā, K-Sha, Red, and Uni to find the way up to the next deck. They sound hear screams from above, knowing it had to be a monster or someone picking a fight with the passengers. They found the stairs to the upper deck and saw a large gymnasium was opened to see something inside was destroying it. It was a large blue Fenrir monster that no way could have been here if not brought here.

"A monster!" Nepgear exclaimed looking terrified that a monster got on the ship unseen.

"How did a Fenrir monster get on the ship?" Red asked looking to the girls. K-Sha stepped forward closer to the gymnasium, two uzis Submachine guns summoned into her hands.

"It's important we complete our mission given to us by the captain, we kept our promise." K-Sha said seriously, her personality shifting to that of a soldier on a mission. Nepgear was used to the girl's personality shift like her sister's and the CPUs, remembering that she was a member of a order that made her into a soldier that holding a gun changes her.

"K-Sha's right, If this monsteri is on this ship, we should deal with them if more show up." Uni said summoning her sniper rifle into her hands.

"Rabendā," Nepgear said, looking at the young girl with a small smile, "wait right here while we handle this."

"But Nepgear, I can…" Rabendā refused wanting to help, but felt Nepgear's hand was on her shoulder. She looked at the Candidate smile to her, flashing back to her aunt in her dimension smiling at her.

"Relax, we'll be fine. We're experts in this." she added, sounding confident to the girl than before. Rabendā felt like Nepgear wanted to keep her safe, even if she wanted to help them. Nepgear turned back with a wink of her right eye at the black and purple haired girl, running into the large gymnasium alongside Uni, Red, and K-Sha weapons in their hands. Nepgear's Beam Saber summoned in her hands, the purple Blade pointed dangerously at the Fenrir, "hey you, I don't know who brought you here or why you're here, but you have no idea what you're up against."

The Fenrir snarled at the four, it's teeth bearing at them. It leaped at the four, the girls dodging it as both them and the Fenrir skidded the floor, Nepgear still holding tight of her blade readying herself again, "Well this is a stubborn one."

Red took the first shot at the Fenrir, attacking the monster with what seem like toy yo-yos. Despite the kiddy look, they hit powerful at the monster, pushing it back a little bit and it growled in anger. It tried to slash at Red, but the red haired girl got out of the way from its claws but didn't see Nepgear coming her way at it.

"Mirage Dance!" Nepgear exclaimed, striking close at the Fenrir with her sword before striking through the monster sending it back. Nepgear jumped back, holding her Saber up while she looked seriously at the Fenrir, "Slash Wave!" sending a shockwave from her blade as it traveled the ground and fitted the Fenrir knocking it back. Nepgear jumped away, allowing K-Sha to take action. Her twin uzis fired rapidly at the Fenrir, dashing around with step before jumping into the air before raining down on it. The Fenrir seem like it was on its last legs, panting heavily.

"Alright, this seems easy!" Uni said ready to shoot from her sniper rifle.

"Nothing goes wrong when the four of us do our work." Nepgear said keeping her Saber in her hand.

"But don't monster usually…?" Red asked cocking her head to the girls and when everyone turned back to Fenrir who started to glow a dark blue and everyone gasped, especially Rabendā who heard the voice of her aunt in her ears.

'Since the start of the war, monsters were affected by the share energy, adapting a new form when weaken…' seeing the Fenrir turning a darker shade of blue with ice crystals forming its body as it was a dangerous form that she remembered the name of this form, it's strength returned and teeth bare, 'Viral Feral form.'

'Then, is this from my world?' Rabendā thought in horror as her new friends looked at a monster had changed forms.

"What the good…?!" but Nepgear's words were cut off by the Fenrir roaring, shooting a blizzard from it's mouth. Uni shield herself, wondering what's gonna help. She felt the chill from the ice made her shoulders feel goosebumps. When it stopped, she looked around to see her friends trapped in ice head unfrozen but couldn't move.

"Nepgear, Red, K-Sha!" Uni shouted seeing her friends were in trouble. Uni looked from her friends and to the Fenrir who charged at her sending her flying and across the large gymnasium and crashed to the floor, her weapon sliding out of her hands.

"Uni!" Nepgear shouted seeing her friend defenseless without her weapon. She wished she could break out the ice, but nothing she could do. If Uni gets hurt, no one could protect Rabendā and she promise to take her to Neptune. What was this monster, it wasn't like the Viral monsters She fought before. It was stronger than any monsters she's faced and they were trouble.

Rabendā was still watching from the doorway, seeing her friends were in danger. The Viral Feral monsters were just as dangerous as Aunt Nepgear told her. Their powers were boosted, not a monster to blindly fight. She could see Uni was in danger and she had to save her. When she tried to step one step in the gym, the flash of the other Uni pointing her at gunpoint made her freeze in fright and anger. She never met Uni, always hearing her Mama Noire talk about her little sister and her aunt. Then getting in the battlefield and was cornered by her and her rage seeing her was absolute. She was going to kill her and she was going to save this Uni? Why would see save her, it was Uni she was remembering, a danger to herself. But, Uni looked defenseless without her weapon, trying to stretch out to crawl for it. Both sides fought for the Idea, closing her eyes in thought wanting to find the right idea. Her eyes shot open again hearing her aunt and her friends scream for Uni.

"Uni!"

"Get out of there!"

"Just save yourself and run!"

Her friends were calling for Uni to run away, just to save herself. The only person who could save her and her friends was her. But it means Uni would be saved, a girl who tried to kill her. Those green eyes, that twin drill white hair, how could someone save a girl who tried to kill family? Then it finally hit her, family… No matter what, Uni was her family no matter who she looked like. The girl who was danger was innocent, a nice person. If there's anything her aunt her us one thing and one thing only: protect your family. Uni was still her family, innocent, nothing like the other Uni who threatened to kill her. When she could hear her friends continue to call her Uni, she swallow her fear and whipped around.

"Hey monster!" Rabendā shouted, getting its attention to look at her as she slowly walked inside.

"Rabendā, what are you doing?!" Nepgear shouted seeing the young girl walk toward the Fenrir without a weapon to defend herself.

"Just find someone on the ship to help us, just run!" K-Sha shouted too struggling to break the ice.

"No!" she shouted back standing her ground as she faced the monster with her serious look on her face. She wasn't as nervous and afraid of anything, but standing strong and proud. She held out her hands and crossed them, "I'm gonna protect you!" as a purple energy surrounded her body and both Nepgear and Uni felt a spark of energy.

Rabendā's hair lifted up in the energy updraft, looking seriously at the Fenrir as data blocks materialized as two sheathed blades appeared in the air and she quickly grabbed them and removed them from the sheaths. Two small Katana blades she held on her hands in a fighting stance and Nepgear realized that Rabendā wasn't as defenseless as she thought.

'No way, Rabendā can fight?' she thought, wishing she had asked her if She could defend herself than being her fragile. But looking her her stance, she held it on a matter that made her eyes seeing a familiar black haired CPU, 'N-Noire?'

Rabendā held both swords at the ready, remembering her aunt's words, 'Rabendā, Viral Feral monsters are protected by their aura they produce… but if you weaken it, it's aura will disburse.' breathing in and out to keep her calm, Nepgear, Uni, Red, and K-Sha need her. The Viral Feral Fenrir roared, stalagmites forming from the ground, Rabendā jumped over them and hopped along the ice and made it towards the monsters before jumping into the air.

"Come on, Beta Sword Rain!" Rabendā shouted, pointing her left sword hand up into the air, conjuring several blades to fall from the sky in the shape of a Beta symbol before exploding with energy.

The damage the group made on the Fenrir took it's part in weakening it as it was back to normal once Rabendā attacked it without the aura. But instead of being defeated like enemy monsters, it popped like a balloon. Replacing it was was a small orb, like a capture ball. Before giving a chance to react, it wizz passed her ear and exited the gym.

The ice that trapped Nepgear, Red, and K-Sha vanished from their bodies as Nepgear was impressed that Rabendā could hold her own. Rabendā came up to the three girls and clipped her blades to her parka. They started at her, trying to find the right words to say about Rabendā's save. Before Nepgear could utter a word, Rabendā embraced her like her.

"Are you okay?" she asked, her voice slightly in fear.

"Yeah, you saved and saved Uni. Thanks Rabendā." Nepgear replied, hugging her back. It was strange, she felt like Noire for some reason but she didn't know it felt like that. When she powered up and summoned her weapons, it felt like a CPU, but how? Her embrace of the girl wasn't long when a familiar voice call them.

"Lady Nepgear, Lady K-Sha, Lady Uni!" Airi Highwind, the Captain's daughter came running into the damaged gym, Uni already getting up to walk back to her friends.

"Airi, something wrong?" Nepgear asked, looking at the waitress with concern.

"Dad wanted me to find you. Monsters have been sighted on the lower deck, we think the person who sabotage the engine is still on the ship." Airi said holding her arm.

"Thanks, looks like we got a lead," Nepgear said looking from Airi to Rabendā, who risked herself to help them. She smiled at the girl, placing a hand to her shoulders, "Rabendā, thanks for saving us and saving Uni. I owe you!" she added sweetly.

"You're welcome. And sorry I didn't tell you I could fight, if I did, you wouldn't been able to deal with the monster." Rabendā added sadly but Nepgear shook her head at her.

"Don't apologize too much, you sound like me." Nepgear replied waving off her apology.

"Don't you mean all the time?" Uni remarked with arms crossed. Nepgear looked at her, scowled, and punched her hard in the arm, "Ow!" she winced, holding her sore arm, "rude!"

"Ignoring the peanut gallery," Nepgear continued not wanting Rabendā to see her too much as a apoplectic weakling like before. She put her hands to her uniform's pockets but smiled, "If someone's here, we need to stop them. And that's means all five of us: me, K-Sha, Red, Uni, and Rabendā," she held out her hand to look at her friends and her new friend, "let's help everyone!"

"Right!" the other four said in unison, putting their hands together with Nepgear's while Airi watched them, happy they'll help. Rabendā kept a smile on her face. It was only yesterday in her dimension that her Aunt Nepgear gave her the mission to bring peace to her home. She doesn't know to do it, and if she does get Neptune's assistance, can she accomplish this request? Aunt Nepgear puts faith in her, she's gonna keep that promise: she'll bring to Gameindustri, no matter what.

* * *

"Nepgear, can I have a minute?" was the voice of a woman that made Nepgear turned from her window as she was looking out at the night sky. She straighter herself up to stare at the door, trying to smile at the vaster behind the door.

"Noire, come in!" she called and the door opened as she was staring face to face with Noire. She was a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs were neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. She was wearing a long black nightgown reaching down to her feet with a collar less top revealing the top of her chest. Nepgear kept a calm smile, not wanting to show worry for rudeness to Noire's presence, "Something you need?"

"I can't locate Rabendā anywhere. No one's seen her. I worry an enemy will get her. Especially the last time, I worry that someone will try to kill her this time." Noire said, putting her hands together in a concern stance.

"Noire, Rabendā can handle herself, she's stronger than you think. She's yours and Big Sis' daughter. She can take care of herself." Nepgear replied not trying to show she sent Rabendā out in the first place. Of course, Noire was concerned for her, it wasn't an issue. Noire cared for her, it was natural as her mother. She still smiled to her, giving her a reassuring glare.

"I understand, I'm just getting a little worried for her you know," Noire replied putting her hand to her wrist with concern, "Nepgear, how's your injuries? Healing up well?"

"Those?" Nepgear replied, putting her hand to her shoulders in carefree manner. She smiled to the black haired CPU, not showing any issues, "They healed up well, don't worry Noire. I'm stronger than I was years ago."

"Okay, if there's anything wrong, come to me and Neptune alright?" asked Noire concerned again. She bowed to the CPU Candidate with respect, looking back to her with a smile, "good night."

"Night Noire." Nepgear said as Noire turned away from the CPU Candidate's room and closed the door behind her. She sighed, knowing Nepgear wasn't too worried about Rabendā made her worry more and more. That was her own child, it be horrible to lose her, especially to those who she once called friends. Blanc, Vert…. and Uni. Her own sister she now calls her enemy. How was she, she abandoned Lastation and she's been fighting against her for six years. Her appearance has changed, just as much as Neptune has. But is that little girl she always took care of the same Uni? She started to walk through the quiet hallways, her thoughts still on Rabendā and Uni when she started to turn the corner to hers and Neptune's quarters.

"Lady Noire?" a calm and gentle voice asked getting Noire's attention to turn back around to face the two occupants of the Basillicom face her. The first was a fair-skinned young girl, her hair a light creamy pink color that is somewhat long and curls along the edges worn with a black headband with a C patched on the side. Her eyes match her hair color. She wore a tan-white wool styled tank top with big neck and un-attached sleeves and matching styled boots, but with small ribbons/fuzzy balls at the top. She also wore a red plaid skirt, a black choker with a small heart on it, black-brown kneesocks with light pink heart cut frills, and often carries a black hip purse, and heart shaped buttons. Like her headband, both her purse and the heart on the choker has a C logo.

Beside her was a fair skinned girl with orange eyes and short boyish cut, rusty brown red hair usually worn with a headband. She wore a white tank top with a brown belt-like segment on the top and bottom, underneath a blue and white jacket with gold accents. Her skirt is white with thick strips of blue in the center and worn with a brown belt with gold details and a small orange and black pouch attached. Also included are black fingerless gloves, black stockings, and blue boots with white, black, and gold accents.

"Falcom, Compa, did you find anything on Rabendā's whereabouts?" she asked anxious on her daughter after speaking with Nepgear. Falcom shook her head, the red haired adventuress feeling disappointed Noire even more wasn't the right move as she saw her sigh, "I see. Nepgear tells me not to worry, but if any of them, even my sister takes her life..." She paused dreading the idea they torture or kill her made the pit in her stomach swell, "I don't know what to do."

"I can't see Lady Blanc kill anyone, she and her sisters don't fit in the battles, they leave their Generals to do the fighting. Lady Chika's been handling everything since the capture of Lady Green Heart. As for Lady Uni, she hasn't been herself lately and she's a danger to Planeptune." Falcom said putting her hands to her case which carried her sword.

"Speaking of Lady Vert, I checked on her if she was well and I found some dried blood stains on the cell ground and the last one to see her was Ge-Ge." Compa informed her and Noire nodded to the Planeptune nurse.

"Gotcha, thanks Compa. I need to speak to Nepgear in the morning on not harming Vert. We need her because of what Leanbox has in store for us. Anyway, I'll be turning in. If you hear anything about Rabendā, please let me know." Noire said turning her heel from the two as she slowly walked away.

"Will do, pleasant dreams Lady Noire!" Falcom waved as the black haired CPU was out of sight. Noire kept her thoughts on Rabendā and Vert. It wasn't long before she reached hers and Neptune's bedroom, the room that once the Planeptune Sisters shared together now she and Neptune now share the room now. She opened the door, only to find someone else there. Brushing their hair with a purple comb was the Planeptune CPU Neptune. Her appearance was drastic than the usual Neptune, her normally short purple hair was longer, a darker shade and resting on the bed. Her eyes were also a darker purple and her expression (while she smiled) seem less childish. Her facture features looked more adult, while her body was more mature too. Her figure was more of the young woman than child, a noticeable bump was visible in the dark purple silk kimono she wore that reach above her knees. The door closed behind noire and Neptune looked to her, a small smile present on her face.

"Noire, there you are," she said, her voice not as childish and silly, but more adult and mature, "I was worried you weren't coming to bed."

"Sorry Neptune, I was looking for Rabendā. No one's seen her all day." She replied, walking over to the bed to side beside her and Neptune combed her hair.

"Rabendā will turn up eventually. She has your moxie to take care of herself. But it's other pressing matters than just Rabendā, Lastation and Lowee are getting stronger with Uni and the Generals' masses increasing. We might need to grow our support faster…" but Neptune was interrupted by Noire flinging her arms around the CPU, her body pressed against Neptune's in an embrace startling her, "N-Noire?"

"Have I ever told you Neptune that you look beautiful in that kimono?" she said her voice a little flirtatious, making Neptune blush.

"Oh course, you made this for me. At any case, let's turn in for the night, Noire." Neptune replied trying to hide her blush, Noire groan with annoyance at the idea.

"Aww, I wanted to spent a little more time with you!" Noire pouted still not liking the idea. Neptune shook her head, making the black haired CPU pout again. She released Neptune for her to turn off the lights, the room dimly lit with the small light by the walls. She climbed into the bed, Noire on her right and she on the left of their queen sized bed. On one of the faraway tables, several photos were on the top of the table, showing events years passed. One of Neptune six years prior, short and childish, standing with Nepgear, Histiore, Compa, and IF. Another picture was time after the war started, showing Noire and Neptune as Purple Heart and Black Heart at their wedding. Purple Heart's hair seems much darker now, but her expression with Black Heart was pure happiness. One last picture was Neptune, Noire, Nepgear, IF, and Compa with what looked like their daughter being born not so long ago. Her clothes were a black and purple party dress, her hair not in the twin tail style it always was. Rabendā looked happy with her family, even if that happiness was only because Neptune is trying to make Planeptune better no matter what. She remained quiet, the passing shadows danced in the dim lit when finally, she spoke out in the silence.

"Noire?" Neptune asked calmly, "Are you still awake?"

"Yes? What is it?" Noire replied looked to her left to see Neptune staring at the bedroom ceiling deep in though.

"So you regret it, falling in love for me? We been at war with your old home for six years, a home you worked for decades to make perfect and now, it's your enemy. Am I holding you back from Lastation?" she asked closing her eyes to hide a fake smile, "you can be honest about…" but was stopped mid-sentence by two lips pressed against her own in an intimate kiss. Noire had kissed her, bringing her hands to the back of her head to bring her face closer before breaking the kiss. Neptune's face still was red, yet she looked to her wife with amazement, "N-Noire?"

"I wouldn't be with you for these years if I didn't know the risk. I made the promise to you and that was," Noire climbed on top of Neptune and the two faced each other with Noire grabbing hold of Neptune's wedding ring hand and kiss the ring finger, "to stay by your side, forever."

"Noire…" Neptune simply was taken aback, Noire was honest about staying on her side. She didn't regret it, not a single bit. Her heart felt like it skipped many beats, Noire already kissing the top of her head before sleeping on top of him. Neptune head a tear, wishing she could rub her eyes if Noire wasn't on top of her. She smiled, allowing a free hand to hug her wife's back and gentled rubbed it, 'I promise Noire, I will end this war and prove Planeptune is far from weak. To you, IF, Compa, Nepgear, everyone… I'll make it happen. Just you wait.'

* * *

 **Two determined souls on their own paths to bring their own peaceful conclusion, both having an ideal of their own. Rabendā and Neptune, both have a goal to accomplish: the end of this war.**

 **Next time: Megadimension Neptunia DP: Dark Purple Heart's Rise of Power**

 **Chapter 2: A request from another Dimension: Rabendā pt. 2**

* * *

 **And that my readers the second of the two Rabendā stories and if people like her, I'll keep her around if anyone likes her but if you want me to not have too much of her at a time. Now you are introduced to another alternate dimension from the main Hyper Dimension: War Hyper Dimension. And yes, your eyes are tricking you, No one of Planeptune seem evil or how story book evil we are usually portrayed these war stories. Yes, this is a satire of War stories when people change in times of war. None of them are corrupted evil, not even Neptune herself, she's sane just doing things her way, no twist of her going insane though. She's just doing what she thinks is right for her people, like the king she's basing this satire on: Gaius from Tales of Xillia 1. Xillia didn't have a clear cut villain, just a battle of ideals between Jude and Gaius and Muzet not finding where she belonged. Yes, Alvin's home had kind of an issue with Jude's world but like Symphonia just gonna take time. Here is more of a fight of what's is right for Gameindustri, a fight between mother and daughter on ideals.**

 **Like the other Rabendā story, all the Generals from Noire's spin off game will appear including Tiara. This also have three arcs the same as the other story, with this one showcasing all of War Hyper Dimension will show up. And if you haven't got an inkling on how War Hyper Dimension Uni is like, you won't like her as her character is a combination of Prince Demand from Sailor Moon R and someone only seeing Noire as all she cares about. If you are expecting some romantic incest, this is not for you. The only one of the War Hyperdimension I could classify a villain is Uni, she's the only one who's morals are warped. You will hate her, that's the intention as War Hyperdimension Nepgear probably will suffer a lot bring around her. There won't be any unconsent sex, this is Teen and also, no.**

 **Chapter 2 will cover the rest of the girls battle on the ship and meeting everyone in the Hyperdimension as Rabendā reveals herself as Noire and Neptune's daughter. Be prepared the reference on how they take it.**


End file.
